The placement of components within structures or structures represented by computer models is a well-known practice used to increase the design possibilities of a particular structure or computer model. Components are often standardized and produced in large quantities rather than being created custom for every size and application. Presently, 3D computer-aided design (CAD) programs allow designers to import the models of components from supplier catalogs. Designers often create features that do not match standard components, or choose standard components that do not match the features present within the computer model. For example, discrepancies between the dimensions required of components and the dimensions present within a computer model may cause problems. Time is wasted when a designer sends a design to a manufacturer without realizing the discrepancy exists. If noticed, the manufacturer must then communicate to the designer a request that the design be fixed before fabrication can occur. If unnoticed, the fabrication starts and must be halted to correct the discrepancy, resulting in additional costs and lead-time to the manufacturer.